Fragments of Power
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: I am only a fragments of his power. I am not supposed to feel as I am empty, no body and no soul. I am just a nothing, only obeying my creator's order is the reason I live. So why do I have feelings? Killua x FemGon (yinyang pair) and with Kallua (my OC) AU


Right now, in a depths of a place where mortals were unable to reach. There's a gigantic silver kyuubi named Killua being imprisoned inside. The kyuubi cursed as the deities had managed to seal most of his power and thus made him unable to break out from the place he currently being imprisoned with. He scowled, if he could use his full power, this place would be turned into nothing but dust. Too bad his power is now being turned into a status of a very low class youkai. A disgrace indeed, for a kyuubi is known to be one of the most powerful spiritual beings.

"Foolish deities, I will break out from this place"

In order to preserve his power, Killua decided to turn into a human form. A male human around 20's with messy spiky silver hair and sapphire eyes. He is currently wearing a white kimono with a pattern of willow flowers. Turning into human form will save his energy but he would be have a hard time to defend himself by having a mortal's body. Even so, he is lucky that the place where he is being imprisoned is a place where not even a youkai or deities ever come to visit. The place he is in right now is a place that nor light nor sound would be able to reach him from the surface.

"I will make them pay for imprisoning me in this place"

Killua began to smirk at the thought of killing those deities mercilessly. After that, he began to concentrate his power, forming quite a huge mass ball of energy that makes the place looks bright before it dims slowly and formed a young boy with a messy spiky hair on top while he has a long straight silver hair in the bottom and he has a sapphire eyes and wearing the same kimono just like him with a sword hanging around his back. Killua begin to look at the young boy around seven years old in mortal age, who is a fragment of his power. Killua deducted that he might as well in D class which makes Killua truly annoyed to the fact that, his power that has been stolen was so great to the point that his fragment of power is a D class. If it were his original power, his fragment power would be known as an S class. Having no other choice, he just sighed. This fragment power of D class is only his hope to escape from this place.

"You are only a fragment of my power. That makes you have no body and no soul, which allows you to roam freely in and out from this place. From now on, I want you to train and absorb the power of the enemies you defeated. Make sure that those deities or even their servant didn't caught you, you are still no match for them"

The young boy nodded at Killua's order without expression. As he is only a fragment of his power, he had no action of his own. He had no emotions, no body, no soul, just- nothing. He simply awaits the order from his creator and fulfills it, which is the only reason he was created, nothing more but that.

"I think I will call you Kallua as you kind of look just like me. Either way, do what I order you to and make it quick. I have quite a bit of temper you see"

Kallua nodded and mumbled "Yes" Before he moving quickly, disappearing from Killua's sight. Killua had to make that Kallua succeed in getting stronger because if Kallua was defeated or killed, he would no longer be able to escape as his power wouldn't allow him to create another fragment of power. So Kallua was his last hope, if Kallua managed to raise his level until he is able to defeat the deities, Killua would absorb him back in all of his whole existence and he would gain his power and would be able to get revenge on those deities. Ha, he began to muse at those thoughts.

As Killua currently trying to be patient, Kallua begin to sprint quickly on the surface and racing through the forest that is currently in night time. His sharp eyes glancing at every direction his vision allowed him to, he began to materialize fox ears to detect the sound of his surroundings. As he began to do so, some youkais are coming to attack him causing him to smirk, he might be a D class but those youkais are way too low level compared to him.

The next minute onwards- the forest was full of the screaming as Kallua had slaughtered every single youkai that came upon him. Then as instructed, he began to absorb their power. Kallua knew that considering their levels, the power he got is not much. He needs more, in order to please his creator.

Finally, Kallua was out of the forest. His nose caught the scent of mortals and some youkai's that are lurking nearby. Kallua decided to follow the scent until he arrives in a village where most of the mortals were in deep sleep and some youkai are hiding in searching for some prey.

Kallua is the same as well, he starts to lurk into the shadows and attack the youkai's that he could handle. As he finish absorbing, he is hiding in the shadows and stopped. Seeing a mortal boy jumping around, its good for Kallua that that boy didn't notice him.

"Papa! Let's go out and play!"

Kallua raise his eyebrow at that word of `Papa' Somehow that word intrigues him.

"No way. It is already past your bed time, you should go back to bed or the youkai would eat you"

Kallua thought that man must be the one that is called` Papa' as he responds to that boy.

"Why do I have to listen to you?"

"Because I made you. So go back to bed already"

As the two of the mortals leave, Kallua can't help but notice something.

That man is that boy creator, so he is called `Papa'

Does that mean he would have to call his creator "Papa" as well?

Feeling a bit lost, Kallua can only goes and continue his mission, hoping he would get more power for his creator.

As time pass by, Kallua decided to go back to Killua's side who is still in his human form.

"Good, you're back. How's the result?" it was the first thing Killua said the moment he sees Kallua.

"I slaughtered most youkai that are in low level of mine, I think I would try to find the one in the same level with me next time" Kallua said as he showing the power he had absorbed.

"Tsk, still a long way to go. At least you made some progress though try to find more difficult enemies next time" Killua said.

"I understand, Papa" Kallua said as he bows his head.

Killua raise his eyebrow at unusual word came out of his power's mouth "Papa?"

"I pick that up from the mortals. Is it wrong for me to call you that?" Kallua asked.

Killua knew anything that being picked up from the mortals is useless towards his powers, nevertheless. He didn't say anything more about it, seems that it is not a very important thing for him to notice.

"Whatever, just gives me a bit of that power and go absorb more power. Do it even you have to leave for years!" Killua demanded.

"Yes, Papa" Kallua answered and disappear from Killua's sight again.

As Kallua goes to the surface, he can't help but feeling something the moment he calls his creator "Papa" it seems right for him to say that, he didn't know why but he seems to like to call him that. It makes him feeling something strangely warm.

He knows that it is impossible for him to feel anything as he is nothing but a fragment of his creator's power. Yet, why does he able to feel something only with that one simple word? He didn't understand or more like he can't understand.

He is only a fragment of his power and he is only born just yesterday after all.

So Kallua work hard for his papa, moving on to fight against more youkai that are slightly stronger than him. He tries not to attract much attention as that would be bad for him and his `papa'. He finally managed to become an A level only in few months which makes Killua proud. The chance of Killua escaping would no longer be a dream now that Kallua is close in accomplishing his goals.

As for Kallua, he is getting more confused with a strange thing that is happening towards him. Such as when his papa glares at him when he only makes a little progress, he felt something heavy weighing him and makes him feel- something dark. But when his papa praise him, he becomes- bright and feeling so light that it makes him all confused.

He is not supposed to feel anything, he was born with emptiness. Yet why he could feel?

The more he tries to think about it, the more confused he is. So he decided to ignore it, thinking it's not important even though he actually treasures those feelings.

And now is the moment he is waiting for.

He let his papa absorb him, knowing that he would just be vanish completely and rejoice with him just as it is supposed to be but to his surprise, he only absorb enough power to let him break free from his prison. Leaving Kallua still exist with a power that is now consider in between of B and C level.

"Why didn't you absorb me fully?" Kallua asked, even though inside of him. He feels somewhat- happy. He guess? He is able to spend more time with his papa.

"I still need to use you. Your role hasn't ended" Killua said blankly as both of them are now escaping.

Kallua nodded in response. He feel somewhat- hurt with that short answer. His role hasn't ended, that means he would need to absorb more power for his papa.

"I will definitely going to have my revenge for those deities" Killua said as he glares, showing he was serious.

Kallua nodded again, he would help his papa to reach that goal.

That is the reason he was exist, for the sake of his papa.

"So papa, where are you going to stay since you are now out of your prison" Kallua asked.

"I'll stay in the nearby village from here. If I manipulate my energy, not even those deities would recognize me. Still, I need to be cautious as well. The same goes for you too" Killua said.

"I understand, papa. I won't fail you" Kallua said.

Killua nodded, satisfied with his power answer. As they reach the village and trying to find a place to stay, they meet a female mortal.

"Ah hello there. Are both of you looking for a place to stay?" The woman asked.

Kallua nodded while Killua stays silent, that action makes Kallua completely surprised that his papa didn't talk.

"I see, my. Are both of you are father and son? You two clearly resembles each other" The woman said again.

"Um- our relation is not like that. A bit similar only" Killua said, a bit stuttered.

Kallua widened his eyes, he knew that he is only his power so he can't say anything but did he just heard his papa stutter? The great and mighty kyuubi stutters at the presence of this woman mortal!? Kallua felt like there is a lot to take for.

"Well- I don't understand much but if both of you are looking for a place to stay, how about staying in my place. I live by myself so it is nice to have some company" the woman said, smiling.

Killua blushed "That's – very kind of you. Thank you"

Kallua thinks that he let his jaw dropped. Of course he would be! His papa always looking down on those mortals and all of a sudden, his papa acted strangely towards these woman mortal and even thanks her!? Was his papa possessed by something!?

"Ah right, my name is Gon. Pleasure to meet both of you" Gon said as she smiles again.

Killua blush got deepen "I'm Killua and this is Kallua" Killua said and grabbing Kallua by his arm.

"Well, let's go. It's getting dark" Gon said as she leaves.

"Yeah, thanks again" Killua said as he drag Kallua to follow Gon.

The whole time they are staying in Gon's home. Kallua thinks that his jaw has dropped to the floor more than he could count.

His papa is smiling.

His papa always blushing at the sight of Gon coming towards him.

His papa even always laughing together with that woman.

His papa even helps her with the mortal chores.

His papa started to ignore him.

Okay, what about his mission to getting his revenge on those deities , even Kallua feels like his hard work is now nothing. He keeps fighting and absorb their power, he even strong enough until he managed to defeat the servant of those deities. At this rate, those deities would be nothing but a pushover for him.

All the power he absorbed would definitely make his papa goes back to his original shape and his papa would be able to get his revenge in no time at all.

So why is he now, stupidly smiling and laughing together with that mortal named Gon. Kallua always grit his teeth at the sight of them together.

``Papa never shows that kind of expression or feelings towards me' Kallua thought in despair but he understands.

He is only his power and Killua only use him so that he would be back to his glory self again.

So many times he thinks of killing that mortal. The one who stole his papa and made her suffer.

So many times- yet. He never attempts to do it.

How could he do that? She treats him kindly as well even Kallua started to call her Mama although Killua was the one who asked him.

Yet, just like calling his creator papa feel so right, calling that mortal with mama sounds so right as well.

Does living with the mortals made him act and feels like a mortal as well?

Kallua can't help but being jealous (he finally realizes that feelings after a lot of mortal observation) because his papa is now completely head over heels with Mama.

His papa is holding back, due to he is a youkai and thought that Mama would hate him for that.

Turns out she had found out for a long time already, that is because of his papa jealousy one day causing him to accidentally materialize his fox ears and his nine tails in fury.

Thankfully, the only one who sees that is only me and Mama.

At least, they are together now although the first one to say `I love you' first was Mama.

So that is love, the feelings even makes some of those mortals died for that.

And Kallua understand, for the love sake. His papa had no longer had any desire to get his revenge as he knows that Mama wouldn't allow it. They are happy with each other and that is good for them.

However, those happy moments didn't last long.

"Kallua, would you mind to pick some herbs for the medicine in the mountain?" Gon asked Kallua since Killua is currently cutting some woods outside.

"Sure Mama" Kallua nodded before leaving in a mortal way, after living with the mortals for quite a long time. His Mama didn't let him or even his papa to use their youkai powers as that would attract a lot of attention.

"Oh? You sent Kallua out already?" Killua asked as he enters inside .

"Yes, why? You need him for something?" Gon asked.

Killua shook his head "No, just asking. I'm going to have an errand in the next town so I'll be late for a bit. No need to wait for me, alright?"

"Alright, be careful" Gon said.

"Sure" Killua smiled and kiss his beloved fore head before leaving.

As time flies, Kallua thought he had finish collecting so many herbs already. When he goes down the mountain, he surprised to see his papa.

"Papa? Did you just get back from the next town?" Kallua asked, knowing the route his papa just take is the route to go to the next town.

"Umm, yeah. I did" Killua said, somehow trying to avoid the question.

"What for?" Kallua asked.

"Just, get her something" Killua said.

Hearing her from his papa's mouth was more than enough for Kallua. That means, his papa is getting mama a present for her.

"I see. Don't worry, I won't say anything about it" Kallua said before he leaves with Killua following him.

" Actually, I plan to propose to her" Killua said.

Kallua jumped a bit, seems he didn't anticipate that. Nevertheless, there are some mixed feelings inside of him. Other is happy because they would be together while the other is sad because his papa would be fully taken. In the first place, he had no rights for his papa though so he shouldn't say anything about it.

"Congrats, then. Guess I would be looking forward to the wedding" Kallua said.

"Well, yeah" Killua said, truly nervous.

And Kallua could sense it.

"Papa, don't worry too much about it. I know Mama would say yes the moment you ask the question. She loves you so much and you are too" Kallua said.

"Che, I know that" Killua said.

Kallua smiled, now that is his papa that he knows.

Suddenly, Kallua stopped in his track which makes Killua the same.

"Kallua? What's wrong?" Killua asked, confused why Kallua would stop all of a sudden.

"S class youkai" Kallua mumbled in fright

Killua widened his eyes, an s class youkai is currently lurking nearby both of them!? Killua thought that Kallua might have a bit chance but he wouldn't because he only absorbs a bit power of Kallua so his level is only C class currently.

"That youkai is in the village!" Kallua exclaimed.

In that moment, Killua and Kallua dashed quickly so they would arrive in the village quickly because both of them know.

Gon is in the village right now.

They finally arrives but a gruesome scene awaits them, the villagers are all slaughtered and the blood scent is completely covering the whole village area. They began to look everywhere until they never thought their fright has come true.

Gon was laying in front of her house, so much blood coming out of her.

She is no longer alive.

Kallua was shocked but he knows that his papa is much more shocked than him. Killua slowly made his way towards Gon, cradling her lifeless body before he roars painfully as he cries. Kallua began to cry as well, feeling the deep sorrow that being felt by his papa.

"A youkai mourn over a mortal? Foolish indeed"

Kallua whipped his head until he finally sees the s-class demon.

The murderer of his mama.

Before Kallua could prepare his battle stance, a huge burst of aura coming out which makes Kallua frighten.

It was coming from his papa, with a look of despair, sorrow, anger, heartbreak, everything.

Kallua began to slowly step back away from his papa because he is not his papa that he used to know.

His papa is now turned into a monster.

"Papa?" Kallua softly called out but Killua only pass over him and look at the s-class demon with a completely cold and hatred eyes.

Kallua never thought that his papa that is only in a C class level are able to let out so much power that it seems to match the s class demon itself. The demon look amused and attacks but Killua takes the attack without any emotions. Once again he glares before he spats out the words that is full of hatred and might as well filled with poison.

"I will kill you!"

"Papa! Snap out of it!" Kallua called out, hoping his papa would come back to his normal self.

Unfortunately Killua didn't. As he took some of the s- class demon's attack, he began to attack as well. Now, he has finally turned into his original form, the giant silver kyuubi and began to attack.

"Please Papa! Stop!" Kallua begged but Killua didn't hear any of it. All of Killua's thought are full of revenge towards this s-class demon.

"Papa! Stop it! You shouldn't become a monster!" Kallua tries to stop Killua again but it's still useless. Right now Killua had the upper hand, he managed to overpower the s-class demon but he has no mercy, he keeps slaughtering the demon until not much is still lingering to be destroyed. Even so Killua still vents his anger. His beloved are gone and he wants that demon to suffer much more. This is still not enough for him.

"Stop it Papa! Mama wouldn't want to see you like this!" Kallua exclaimed, completely in tears.

That statement successfully brought Killua back. Slowly, he finally returns to his human form. He looks at Kallua who cried right now which makes him surprised, his fragment of power have emotions? Now that he thinks about it, there are times that he did sees Kallua act out of his commands.

"Enough papa. You have done more than enough, nothing you do more would make Mama happy if you behave like that" Kallua said.

Killua knew he is not satisfied but Kallua was right, Gon would never like it if she saw him do that again.

"I'm sorry. Thanks for bringing me back" Killua said before he made his way towards Gon.

"I'm sorry for not being there. I'm really sorry" Killua began to cried as he hugs Gon's lifeless body. It seems that he no longer has any reason to live now.

Kallua stood there, watching everything. He knows how much Mama means towards his papa. Even his mama meant more than him.

He hates to see his papa smile disappearing, he hates to see his papa suffer like this.

So he finally made his choice.

As Killua cried at his beloved departure, he suddenly noticed that Gon has been enveloping with a bright light, as he looks around. He finds out that Kallua is the source of that light.

"Kallua? What are you doing!?" Killua asked in shock.

Kallua face Killua before he lets out a small smile "I'm giving Mama all the power that I have absorbed. All of this absorbed power should be enough to revive her back"

Killua widen his eyes, if Kallua giving out his power that would mean one thing.

"What are you thinking!? IF you do that, you will be completely disappearing!" Killua exclaimed.

Kallua's smile didn't falter "What about it? This is only a small price to pay after all"

Killua can't say anything. He is too shocked to do so.

"Thank you for this entire time papa. I'm really glad that you created me, I love you and Mama. Both of you are really important for me. That is why, please be happy together" Kallua said.

Killua still can't say anything but his eyes leaking out more tears as he heard what Kallua had said.

Kallua chuckling a bit "Too bad that I can't see or even go to both of your wedding. Make sure it is a simple one, Mama loves simple thing after all"

Bit by bit Kallua started to fade.

" I am only a fraction of your power papa but thank you for allowing me to call you papa. I guess, I have always been dreaming to become your son. Too bad it's just a dream but I'm really glad that I met you and Mama. Thank you for everything but for now, goodbye"

Right on that, Kallua started to fade completely, no remains at all for him. Killua could swear that before Kallua completely faded, he starts to cry.

And Killua could only cry again. This time, his tears are for Kallua.

One year has passed and Gon has been revived by Kallua but she has turned into a half youkai which is understandable. The powers that Kallua gave her are mostly youkai powers although there is a bit of deity's power as well since Kallua managed to defeat their servant.

Few weeks after Gon's revival, Killua and Gon did get married and have a simple wedding. Just like what Gon likes and Kallua's request. Killua can't help but crying again whenever he remembers Kallua, he did know that someday Kallua would disappear because he planned to absorb him but he never thought he would get attached towards Kallua. Maybe that is why he only absorbs a bit power of Kallua so that he would still alive.

This time on, Killua found himself rushing until he arrives in his and Gon's house. He smiled as he sees Gon looks extremely tired but still had smiles all over her face. Killua immediately comes over her side before he looks at his baby and smiled wider.

Killua nodded at Gon who nodded at him as well.

Gently, Killua cradles the baby and smiled gently. Seeing his baby is a boy and he has a silver hair and sapphire eyes.

"Welcome back, Kallua"


End file.
